The March of Time
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: A destiny stolen, time rewritten. Kagome Higurashi had a second chance, but can she get over everything that happened, and open her heart before the second chance was lost to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**The March of Time**_

_**Summary: A destiny stolen, time rewritten. Kagome Higurashi had a second chance, but can she get over everything that happened, and open her heart before the second chance was lost to her.**_

_**Catagory: Inuyasha/True Blood with hints of Sookie Vampire Mystery books**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Godric**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand, it was bloodied and looked oh so innocent. She knew better though.

Everyone was gone because of this little jewel. All the people she loved and cherished never to be seen again.

They were gone...dead.

"This wasn't meant for you." A voice said behind here.

Kagome turned around, tears still in her eyes, "Who are you?...and what do you mean...'not meant for you'?"

The woman smiled, "You would know me as Midoriko..."

Kagome's eyes widened at the woman, the creator of the jewel that ruined her life.

Midoriko stepped forward and took the jewel out of her hand, and it disappeared, " Things should have gone so much differently..."

Midoriko gave a sad smile as she continued, "You were never meant to be here." She looked at her descendant who had tear stains on her face with sympathy.

"You were never supposed to come to the past. Never meant to find out about the jewel. You had a different destiny. You were supposed to fall in love and know such heartbreak. You're soulmate was waiting for you and died thinking you were dead cause he could never feal you because of you going back and forth between times."

Midoriko knelt down and touched Kagome's face, "You were supposed to have a different life.A Happy one, One filled with love. Not one filled with such loss."

Kagome's voice cracked as she spoke up, "What do you mean. I don't understand. If I had a different destiny why did I end up here._** WHY**_ did I end up in the situation I am in now.!" Kagome's feelings were in overload. She didn't' understand.

Midoriko sighed, "You were supposed to stay in your world and Vampires would have come and shown they existed to the world. You would have studied to become a researcher. You would have met your soulmate...you would have fallen in love and you would have been happy."

Midoriko looked into Kagome's eyes, "You weren't to come and fight these battles in the past. When you fell down the Bone Eaters Well, your happiness was also taken away from you. When you landed in the past...everything changed...I am so sorry."

"You keep on saying things about what should have happened...what now? What am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes. Everything was gone, she had nothing in the past or her time.

Midoriko gave a sad smile, "I can send you through the well, you will have little time to make the destiny you were supposed to have. I will be sending you back not that long before the world goes up in flames."

"When does that start?" Kagome muttered as she looked to the ground. She wasn't in the present much, but she knew Vampires came out of the 'Closet' and things went downhill from there.

Midoriko put her hand on the young womans forehead, "I give you the moment where things started going wrong. Save him. He is important to the worlds future...and you."

Images flew through Kagome's head, voices and names, people she never ment came to as she took a deep breath in.

"_Two Thousand years is __**enough"**_

"_Our existence is Insanity. We don't belong here"_

"_Do you believe in God?" _

"_IF you are right, how will he punish me." _

"_God Forgives" _

Kagome watched as a man, no...vampire, stood in the sun, blue flames engulfing him and became ash. Tears poured down her face as she felt like her heart was ripped into pieces.

"Is...he?" Kagome asked, tears still falling from her eyes.

Midoriko nodded, "He waited for you. He has been waiting for you for over two-thousand years...but you disappeared into the past. He could no longer feel his soulmate on earth. He couldn't bear it anymore. A Vampire Mate is something all vampires protect. It is what makes their existence bearable."

Biting her lip she looked at the ancient miko, "So...my going to the past..." She paused thinking of the green eyes filled with such pain, "It is my fault he ended up that way."

Midoriko gave the young Miko a sad smile, "It is...but I am going to try to fix this. The Gods agreed with me and are rewriting time for this. You only get one chance...so you better make it last."

Kagome could feel the world getting fuzzy and looked at Midoriko as she gave her one last smile, "Your new life awaits...everything is taken care of. When you wake up, you will be in the place where you should have been at this time, had you not fallen down the well."

Everything went dark after that, Kagome could only hope things were better when she woke up. Maybe everything was a dream.

Just maybe.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_** Sorry I have been MIA, with the holidays it has been busy. I have been working a lot. I also didn't have a computer for a bit. I am going to start posting things now everything is winding down. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this! **_

_**I am working on doing other updates tonight and tomorrow so please be paitent with me...I am sorry it is taking longer than I said to do updates from last time...**_

I plan on updating these ASAP:

Kiss the Girl

Happily Ever After

I Won't Forget

Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Born Of Hope

Light Up The Sky

and post two new things!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The March of Time**_

_**Summary: A destiny stolen, time rewritten. Kagome Higurashi had a second chance, but can she get over everything that happened, and open her heart before the second chance was lost to her. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Godric**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

x-X-x

Kagome woke up with a gasp, tears running down her face. She sat up slowly looked around where she was, as she tried to get the images and words in her head in order.

Everything that happened and what was to happen, in her mind. The things of the past coming to her. Everyone was dead...but she had another chance.

Things that happened to this point coming to her head. She had just moved to the united states a year ago. Now she moved to a small town in Louisiana. Bon Temps.

She had a nice sized apartment and did reserse from her computer. The vampires had come out of the closet almost three years ago.

Kagome had moved to the states after her family died. She wanted a new start and America seemed like the best option. Away from the memories.

Kagome sighed running a hand over her face, the memories of what had happened till now all coming to her.

Her life would have been so different! Blinking she brushed a few more stray tears from her cheeks. She felt out of place at the moment. All the memories she just went through were like watching a movie.

She didn't experience any of it, but know everything and all the emotions with those memories. It would take some getting used to, but she could live a happy life now. She had lost her family, but if Midoriko was correct, she had a mate out there.

She could find some happiness.

Kagome just didn't know when. She only knew small things that would happen, but the one thing she knew she didn't want to happen was his death.

The death of her mate. She didn't want that to happen.

Shaking her head, Kagome got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome bit her lip as she grabbed her car keys, she needed to go find out some information about this town. From some of the things she was shown this town was going to be important.

That and she would like to get to know the town she was now going to be apart of...and maybe make some friends.

She made her way to her small car. It was a nice model, not brand new. It was a few years old and drove rather well. She liked it.

Smiling she got into the car and started it. She was somewhat nervous since she never really drove before, but she had all the memories of driving...that should be enough...she hoped.

Kagome started the car and slowly drove, and sighed in relief. The driving thing wasn't as hard as she had been told.

She slowly and carefully drove her car down the bumpy road for a few minutes until she felt a jolt go through her, and with a frown, she slowed the car down and pulled into a parking lot. She didn't know why, she just had a feeling she needed to stop.

Looking at the sign of the establishment, she got out of her car. It wouldn't hurt to stop...it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

_**Merlotte's Bar and Grill**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. Sorry it took so long...I had to finish watching all of the series...just incase. I watched all seven seasons...I have to say I don't like much of what happens after season four. So Things will probably be changed a bit...and have elements from the books as well. **_

_**Hope you all liked this chapter! I adore Godric so I Can't wait to be able to bring him in. Also...next chapter will have more action...this one needed to set the stage of her new life! **_


End file.
